leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Andre5913/Fully Pokemon-ized Champions
Hello people Legion here again to bring you another wierd blog post. We apologize for our increasing inactivity. Work ( or school/collegue for 2 of us) has been very time comsuming. We rebember a blog post made by a fellow user about giving some champions the pokemon types. We decided to go ahead and not only give types, but give a full pokemon-like-moveset to some champions. You could help by adding some in the comments :P, as only the personal favorite of each one of us is going here ( you know, we can't make all the hundred something champions) For those who don't know the Pokemon system very well the Bulbapedia could help you. On any case, moves are eighter "physical" or "special" ( come very handy as they are almost equal to those in LoL). A "stage increace" means a 50% bonus to an stat (in Pokemon : Attack, Special Attack, Defense, Special Defense, Health and Speed) Some Considerations *By general rule, skillshots have lower accurancy, while point & clicks usually have standart 100. Ultimate skillshots are usually very fast so they have high accurancy *Long ranged spells are represented by having increaced priority. Same for decent ranged dashes *Attack steroids are mostly replaced by direct damage moves with a previous stat increace. This is done because the direct damage dealt represents the AA performed ( a basic attack would be ultra odd as an independent move) *The most powerful ultimates have extremely low PP (like 2-4) Champions * : Type = Dark-Poison ** : While in all offensive moves deal bonus physical, typeless damage with 20 power( Making the spiderlings is tedious in Pokemon, so representing them in plain damage is easier) ** ***Type: Poison ***Special move ***PP: 20 ***Power= 35 ***Accurancy: 100 ***Deals bonus ( poison type) damage equal to the 1/4 of the target's current health ** ***Type: Poison ***Special Move ***PP:10 ***Power: 100 ***Accurancy: 80 ***Hits al enemies in doble battle or adyancents in triple or hordes. Perfect accurancy if used after Venomous Bite ** ***Type:Normal ***Status move ***PP: 10 ***Accurancy: 75 ***Makes the target flinch and gives +2 priority to Elise for the next turn. Can't be used twice in a row ** ***Type: Dark ***Status Move ***PP: 40 ***Accurancy: - ***Has +7 Priority. Grants access to spider moves. Elise may act inmediatly upon using this move ( It does not consume a turn or the bonus priority from , but can't be used to change inmediatly back in the same turn) ** ***Dual Type: Fighting+Poison ***Physical Move ***PP:25 ***Accurancy: 100 ***Power:45 ***Deals bonus, (poison type) damage equal to the 1/4 of the target's missing health ** ***Type: Dark ***Physical Move ***PP:15 ***Power: 75 ***Accurancy: 90 ***Boosts attack stat by one stage before dealing damage. The bonus lasts for 2 turns. ** ***Type:Normal ***Status move ***PP: 5 ***Accurancy: - ***Cast on enemy= Elise next move does not miss. Cast on self= Elise enters semi-invulnerable status for up to 2 turns. While invulnerable Elise has 2 moves: Simply wait or use the ability on a target enemy causing the same effect as if originaly she had done so. Has a +2 priority that stays for her next move. Can't be used right after landing **For those wondering, we felt that bug just felt wierd. Like with Drapion, she is clearly a bug, but the other types just represent her more strongly. **She can stall a lot by just using in Rappel. Most of stat bonus moves only last a few turns so she can really mess them up **You can sweep with just Volative Spiderling due to the high power and STAB **Just like in LoL , begin in Human, throw Q,W,E , spider form and continue. Lacks stat bonus so she is not realible for a large sweep * Type: Water-Fairy ** :Allies (or Nami herself) that are targeted by her abilities recieve a single stage increace of speed, that lasts for 1 addicional turn ** ***Type: Water ***Special Move ***PP: 15 ***Power: 60 ***Accurancy: 75 ***Makes the target flinch. Has a +1 priority. Can't be used twice in a row ** ***Type: Water ***Status - Special Move ***PP: 15 ***Power: Varies ***Accurancy: 100 ***Targets ally(of self): Heals for 20% of max health, and bounces and deals damage to the closest enemy with a power of 45. Targets enemy: Deals damage with a power of 60 and bounces to nearest ally ( of self) and heals for 15% of max health. ** ***Type: Fairy ***Special Move ***PP: 15 ***Power: 55 ***Accurancy: 100 ***Target ally of self gets a one stage boost to Special Attack and inmediatly attacks the closes enemy. The bonus stays for 2 addicional offensive moves, but the initial damage is based solely on Nami's stats. Even if an ally is the target it will only consume Nami's turn ** ***Dual Type: Water-Fairy ***Special Move ***PP: 3 ***Power: 90 ***Accurancy: 100 ***Has a +5 priority, makes the target flinch and lowers its speed by one stage. The entire enemy party is damaged by this move, but with 70 accurancy for those in stand-by. Lowers the speed of the entire enemy party by one stage that lasts for 1 turn after switching in. Nami has to be switched or wait 3 turns to use this move again **Her moves have rather low power, but she can stall and sneak-kill wounded party enemies with Tidal Wave. She can sweep if she is able to use E and W in a row. * Type: Dark ** : Varus gets a +3 stage bonus in Attack and +1 in Special Attack upon killing an enemy. This does not stack, and only lasts for 2 turns * **Type: Fighting **Physical Move **PP: 15 **Power: 150 **Accurancy: 80 **A 2 turn attack,. Varus charges the first one, shots the second one. The shot has +2 priority. Hits all targets in dual, triple or hordes, but for half the original damage to each addicional target ( main target gets full damage). In a single battle it deals half damage to the target who is next in the party, with an accurancy of 65. Has perfect accurancy vs a slowed or flinched enemy * **Type:Poison **Special Move **PP:25 **Power: 50 **Accurancy: 100 **Deals damage. If any of Varus's other moves that ins't connects the in the next 3 turns the damage is dealt again. Both instances of damage have a 33% chance to inflict poison or worsen it to bad poison if the target is alredy poisoned * **Dual Type: Dark-Fighting **Physical Move **PP:20 **Power:65 **Accurancy:95 **Hits all opponents in doble, triple and hordes and lowers their speed by one stage for 2 turns.Has perfect accurancy vs a slowed or flinched enemy * **Dual Type: Dark-Poison **Special Move **PP: 5 **Power: 110 **Accurancy: 95 **Has a +1 priority and makes the target flinch. If the targets switches out in the next 2 turns the opponent switching in takes the damage with perfect accurancy and is flinched. The effect repeats as long as the enemy switches. Varus has to wait 3 turns or be switched out for this move to be used again. *Open with Blighted Quiver, followed by Chain of Corruption, taking advange of the flinch to charge Piercing Arrow, that with it's massive power kills a lot of things. After a kill... he will sweep your entire team if you are slower * Type: Dark-Fighting ** : When his health is reduced to 0 Aatrox comes back with 10% ( increaced by 3% for each turn in battle) of his maximun health and is cleanced of any status condicion. This can happen only once per entire battle ** ***Type: Flying ***Physical Move ***PP: 10 ***Power: 60 ***Accurancy: 80 ***Has a 50% chance to cause flinch. Has perfect accurancy vs a slowed or flinched enemy. Can't be used twice in a row ** ***Type: Fighting ***Physical Move ***PP: 20 ***Power: 100 ***Accurancy: 100 ***Costs 1/9 of max health to use. Changes to if used twice in a row ** ***Type: Fighting ***Physical Move ***PP: 20 ***Power: 40 ***Accurancy: 100 ***After dealing damage heals for 33% of max health. Changes to after a single use ** ***Type: Dark ***Special Move ***PP:25 ***Power: 65 ***Accurancy : 90 ***'+1 Priority'. Reduces the target speed by one stage. Has perfect accurancy vs a slowed or flinched enemy ** ***Type: Dark ***Special Move ***PP: 3 ***Power: 115 ***Accurancy: 70 ***Increaces Attack, Special attack and Speed by one stage' before dealing damage'. This lasts for 3 turns. Has perfect accurancy vs a slowed or flinched enemy. Aatrox has to wait 2 turn or switch out to use this move again. Hits all enemies in double, triple and hordes **Open with Blades of Torment or Massacre ( you want the accurancy boost right?). Dark Flight lacks STAB or much power so use it mainly for the flinch. After so, use the massive stage boosts of Massacre and Blood Price outrageous damage to sweep the entire team. Use Blood Thirts to heal wounds and stall, so that when Blood Well trigger you come back with a lot of health **Of you can just plain kill them all with Blood Price huge power * Type: Fighting-Normal ** : Gets +''1 stage in attack'' for each 30% of health missing, and +1 in speed for each 40% of health missing ** ***Type: Fighting ***Physical Move ***PP: 20 ***Power: 75 ***Accurancy: 80 ***Reduces the target's speed by one stage. Gets +1 priority if used continiously, even if it misses ** ***Type: Normal ***Physical Move ***PP:25 ***Power: 65 ***Accurancy: 100 ***Heals for half of the damage done. Gets +1 stage in attack after damage is dealt, lasting for 2 more turns ** ***Type: Electric ***Physical Move ***PP: 10 ***Power: 125 ***Accurancy 90 ***Olaf takes as recoil 1/3 of the damage dealt. Recoil is ignored if the target is killed by this move ** ***Type: Dragon ***PP: 3 ***Status Move ***Accurancy:- ***+'7 Priority' (this is higher than switching).Grants a +2 boost in attack, +2 in speed,+1 in Defence and +1 in special defence. Olaf becomes inmune and is cleanced of any negative status move or stat reduction. Lasts for 3 turns. Olaf must be switched out or wait 4 turns to use this move again. **Or you OH-KO Olaf or you are dead. **Open with Raknarok and sweep half the enemy team. Let youself get hit to abuse Bersekers Rage to continue your sweep. A flinch or miss w'ill stop you hard' however Final Comment *Excuse our bad english, it's only our second lenguaje. *2 of the personas of our user are female, so speak nicely ( oh god 1 I really have to put this?) *We'd really like to see your Pokemon concept of other champions! It's a crapton of work and thinking we warn... *This looks relevant. Is by Fluoxyd we think. Category:Blog posts